Dark Gamer
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer's got a secret transformation and Jasmine's going to find out what it is. Please, read and review.
1. A Shameful Transformation

Gamer had a transformation that he constantly went through. But he was so ashamed of it, he never told anyone, not even his girlfriend, Jasmine.  
For the last 4 years, every other day at exactly 8:00 pm, he was forced to go through a horrible change, and he didn't change back until midnight. Every time it happened, first his shirt and jeans disappear. Then his skin and shoes turn black, his gloves and fur (besides his quills) turn dark blue, his pupils become dark blue, his irises turn black, sharp claws extend from the wrists and fingers of his gloves, spikes extend from the front and back of his shoes, his quills turn dark blue with black outlines, and he becomes surrounded by a black aura. He looked like almost like a combination of Dark Sonic and "regular" Sonic. This transformation was called "Dark Gamer".  
When it was complete, his energy bombs become 10 times more powerful, his telekinesis also becomes 10 times more powerful, he can run 10 times faster, and he can teleport in 10 times more situations (so he could teleport while chained up in this form, for example). But the reason he was ashamed of it was because of the fact that, like Sonic when he's in his Dark Form and Nebula when she's in her Rage Mode, his rage took over and he became a force for destruction. But unlike those two, the rage was caused by the transformation, not the other way around.  
To avoid hurting anyone, he teleported to the desert at 7:50 pm. Then he spent the next 6 minutes running as fast as he could to get as far away from civilization as possible. At 7:56 he spent the next 4 minutes running around the area that he was in to set up several targets that looked just like Eggman, Sally, Scourge, and Gregory. He did that because, as much as he didn't want to hurt anyone, he still had to release his rage or it would kill him. When the transformation happened, he was able to release his rage on the targets for the next 4 hours.  
He hated it so much, he never wanted anyone to find out. But, like most big secrets, it wouldn't stay that way for long.


	2. Where did he go?

Today was one of those horrible days. Gamer was on a date with Jasmine at Twinkle Park. It was 4 days after Jasmine had helped Gamer overcome his fear of rollercoasters. So they had been going several of the rollercoasters. Gamer started getting worried when he saw the sun go down. He knew it was almost time to go. He looked at his watch and it showed that the time was 7:46. He sighed sadly. He and Jasmine were waiting in line to get on the next rollercoaster. At 7:50 they were still in line. He turned to Jasmine and said, "Jasmine, I've got to go."  
She asked in concern, "But we're almost to the front of the line."  
He replied sadly, "I know. But I really need to go. I can't say why. Bye." He teleported away.  
Jasmine thought to herself, "He's been doing that a lot lately. I wonder why he had to leave and where he went." She flew to Tails's workshop to get the answer to the second part.

With Tails:  
Tails was working on some modifications to the X-Tornado when he heard a knock on the door. He stopped working and answered it. He was surprised to see Jasmine standing there. He said, "Hello Jasmine. Come in."  
She replied, "Thanks Tails." When she got in she saw what he was doing. She asked, "You adding stuff to the X-Tornado?"  
Tails nodded and said, "Yup. I was tweaking the engines when you came in. I thought you were on a date with Gamer."  
Jasmine sighed, "I was. He said he had to go, but he couldn't say why or where he was going. He's done that several times lately. But it's always every other day at 7:50 that he needs to leave. I was wondering if you could help me find out where he went."  
Tails nodded and responded, "Sure. You know the watch communicator he has so we can let him know when any of us need him for a mission." She nodded. He continued, "Well, it also has a tracking system, so if he's in trouble and needs one of us to help, we can easily get to him. Just let me get out the scanner." He went to his box of tools and pulled it out. He turned it on, and selected Gamer's watch-communicator. When it prompted him to do so, he hit a few buttons on it. After a few seconds it showed where he was in text form.  
Jasmine gasped in surprise, "The Desert? What's he doing there? I'd better get over there to find out. See you later Tails. And thanks." She teleported away to find out why Gamer had to go to the desert.

With Gamer:  
Gamer was still running. He looked at his watch and it said that the time was 7:54. He looked behind him and sighed in relief when he saw that no one was following him and that there were no buildings in sight. He turned around and his jaw dropped when he saw his girlfriend standing there.  
He asked nervously, "Jasmine? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Tails belongs to Sega  
Gamer and Jasmine belong to me.**


	3. Another Piece of Gamer's Past

Jasmine said, "I came out here to find out why YOU'RE here. I want to know why you left."  
Gamer replied,"Trust me, Jasmine. It would be best for both of us if you didn't stick around to find out. I'm sorry, but that's all I can say."  
His girlfriend looked at him sternly and said, "No. I'm staying right here until you tell me why you're out here."  
Gamer looked at his watch and grew nervous when he saw the time say 7:56. He turned back to Jasmine and responded desperately, "Jasmine, listen to me. You don't want to find out."  
She just shook her head and replied, "If you're that intent on getting me to leave, then it must be something that I need to know. Again, I'm staying."  
Gamer again looked at his watch and sweated a little when he saw that it was 7:58. He had to get Jasmine to leave. He made his cute puppy face and pleaded desperately, "You need to get out of here. If you stick around much longer, you won't like what you see."  
She just glared at him again and replied sternly, "You can make the puppy face at me all you want, but it's not going to work this time. Nothing you can say or do will get me to leave until I find out what it is that's got you so worked up."  
Gamer groaned in defeat when he saw that he had 30 seconds left before the transformation. He sighed, "If you really want to know, then just wait a few seconds. But again, you won't like what you see." 10 seconds later, when the time it 8:00, the transformation hit. He quickly used his telekinesis to push Jasmine a few feet away to keep her safe.  
She gasped when she saw him get surrounded in a sphere of black light. She took a step forward as she shouted in concern, "GAMER!"  
From within the sphere she heard him shout, "No, Jasmine. Stay back!"  
When the transformation was done and the light dissipated, she gasped again when she saw a male hedgehog standing there without any clothes on. Instead he had black skin, black shoes, dark blue gloves, dark blue fur, black outlines on the outside of his quills, dark blue pupils, black irises, claws extending from the fingers and wrists of his gloves, spikes coming from the front and back of his shoes, and was surrounded by a black aura. She asked worriedly, "Gamer? Is that you?"  
Dark Gamer said sadly, "Yes Jasmine. It's me." Jasmine noticed that his voice was noticeably deeper than normal.  
She replied, "How long have you been like this?"  
Dark Gamer answered, "It's not a happy story." He told her of that horrible day, 4 years ago.

(Memory Flashback)  
12-year old Gamer was running along using his super-speed, as he always did. He loved the feeling of the wind rushing through his quills and fur. Plus, it helped him deal with the loneliness he had felt ever since he had been separated from his sister when their parents died in that fire. Most days, he was able to run to wherever he wanted to go, and get back to his house without incident. Unfortunately, today was not one of those days. As he was running through the park, something hit him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground, unconcious.  
When he came to, he was chained to a table. He struggled to get free, but it was useless. He tried his telekinesis, but the chains were to strong. Suddenly, he heard someone laugh evilly. He turned his head and gasped when he saw who it was. It was Leroy, the brown and green striped hedgehog, and he was holding a syringe filled with a black liquid. Leroy was an even worse bully to Gamer than Gregory was. The reason: Until the end of middle school, Gamer just had to deal with Gregory during school hours. But Leroy, he had to deal with the moment school ended.  
Gamer asked him, "Why am I chained up? This isn't usually your thing. Usually, you're just content to make fun of me and hurt me."  
Leroy smirked evilly,"I decided that the best way to hurt you was to force you to hurt innocent people. And this experiment will help me make you do just that."  
Gamer sneered, "I'll never help YOU!"  
Leroy just chuckled, "You have no choice. Once I inject this drug into your body, you'll turn into a force for destruction that I can use for my own purposes." He walked towards the helpless Gamer and stuck the syringe right into his neck.  
Gamer winced as much as he could until the syringe was removed from his body. After a few seconds, he started screaming in pain again as the drug took effect.  
Leroy shouted evilly,"Yes! Yes! YES! It's working."  
When the pain wore off, Dark Gamer broke free of the straps.  
Leroy chuckled evilly, "Good. Now I can use you to hurt innocent victims."  
But Dark Gamer had other plans. He used his rage to destroy Leroy's house.  
He then grabbed Leroy and hissed angrily in a deep voice, "You shouldn't have done that. I guess I should thank you for giving me the opportunity to hurt you. But I'm not going to kill you, as much as I want to. I'll settle for beating you to a pulp. But not here." He teleported to the desert, still holding Leroy. While they were in the desert, Dark Gamer used his amplified powers to bloody and bruise Leroy until he had released all his rage and he turned back to normal. He collapsed to the ground crying, for he was ashamed at the beating he had given and exhausted because of his rage. Leroy had just enough strength to run to the nearest hospital.  
2 days later, Gamer was running through Mystic Ruins. But at 8:00, the transformation hit. He then started destroying everything in sight. At midnight, when he was back to normal, he looked around him and cried when he realized what he did. He tried to find a cure so he wouldn't do this ever again, but he couldn't.  
(End Flashback)

Dark Gamer finished with, "And so, ever since that day, every other day at exactly 8 pm, I turn into the monster you see before you and I stay that way until midnight. It's taking every ounce of my willpower just to avoid hurting you."


	4. A Strengthened Relationship

Jasmine said gently, "Gamer, you're not a monster."  
Dark Gamer gave a sad smile as he replied, "Yes I am. In fact, the only reason that I haven't attacked you yet is because I love you so much. But if it were Sonic or any of our other friends, I don't think I would be able to hold out even this long. I'm sorry."  
Jasmine walked up to him and held his head in her hands.  
She looked right in his eyes and said, "It doesn't matter what you might look like on the outside. Because I know that on the inside, you're still Gamer." She hugged him.  
Dark Gamer was surprised. But he hugged back, being careful not to scratch her with his claws.  
When they broke the hug, Jasmine asked him with a smirk, "So, tell me, are there any other transformations that you've gone through that I don't know about?"  
Dark Gamer answered with a smile, "Yes, actually. Just 2 though." He told her about the time that he went super, and then about the one time he was temporarily turned into a werehog.  
When he was done, Jasmine said, "Wow. But don't you feel better now that you've told me about this transformation?"  
Dark Gamer replied, "Actually yes."  
Jasmine smirked, "Good. Now I want you to promise me something."  
Dark Gamer responded, "Sure. Anything."  
Jasmine asked, "I want you to tell me if anything else like this comes up. You know I'll love you no matter what."  
Dark Gamer replied with a grin, "I promise." They kissed and after a minute, broke for air. They decided that it would be their little secret.


End file.
